The changes we go thru
by iamdubie
Summary: Kurt and Kaleb Hummel are twins along with their dad are starting over in their last yr of High school. Hoping to make it back to NY when they graduate. but will meet good friends along the way.
1. The changes we go threw

THE CHANGES WE GO THRU

Twin faces stare at their father like he just grew a second head.

"_What do you mean moving" _Kaleb said totally beside himself.

"_Your kidding right?, This is our home our life" _Kurt cried out loud.

Kurt and Kaleb Hummel are 17 year old twins they are identical from their sky blue eyes to the cutest button nose. They live in New York their whole lives, their father was a millionaire thanks to his late wife, they had just about everything boys their age could ever want but their father tried not to spoil them to much he wanted them to live normal lives, (well as normal as teens can be) but the problem was Mr. Hummel was lonely ever since his wife died when the twins were 8.

Its hard to find love when everyone knows who you are and how much money you have (Burt owned several auto shops which he loves doing) you never know if someone loves you for you or your money.

Elizabeth Hummel, Burt's deceased wife, was born of old money but died in a horrible car accident when the boys were only 8, it was pouring down rain and it was hard enough to see but when that drunk driver passed the double lines and ran into her car head on she couldn't get out of the way fast enough but thankfully (if you can call it that) she died upon impact and died instantly.

Now Burt wants to move back to Lima, OH where he is originally from cause the last lady he went out with wanted to marry him after only 2 weeks of dating (she was a money hungry woman) and Burt just wanted to get away from the big city and go back to the small town living.

"_Listen boys, now I know this is not ideal and you both only have another year left of school, but I want, no, I need this boys I want ya'll to be happy but truth is I haven't been happy here since your mother passed away, I want to go back to Ohio the rest of our family is there, your Grandmother and your cousin Hunter, at least think about it we have a few weeks left of school and then summer will be here and I would like to move then, Please tell me you will really consider it."_

"_OK dad we promise we will talk about it" _The twins said at the same time then looked at each other and started laughing.

The twins went to Kurt's room and sat on the bed they looked really upset when Kurt spoke up "_So what do you think, Kaleb" _

"_I don't know, I didn't realize dad was so unhappy here, I guess we are always so wrapped up in our own happy world we didn't really consider how it affected him all these year."_

"_I know, I love living here but with dad's last money grubbing bitch, oh I mean loving girlfriend" _they started laughing " _I guess we always assumed he was happy he never complained always did the best by us especially me" _Kurt said, he was gay after all and after his brother he came out to his dad when he was 14 and his dad had vowed to love him and be supportive as best as he could. Kaleb was always supportive even if he didn't approve of his sexual life Kurt could be a little on the wild side actually they both were after all they did live in New York.

They both were a bit of bad asses but never did anything to get them in real trouble (they did respect their father after all) they both wore faded jeans and had piercing in their eyebrows and tongue and ears (left for Kaleb and right for Kurt) and both had tattoos on the inside wrist of a heart with two doves, for them it represented their parents, Kaleb had black tips in his hair and Kurt had neon blue.

But one thing they both knew was they loved their father very much and would do what ever they could to make him happy.

"_your right, but you know its fucking Ohio," _Kaleb said a little disdainful "_so you might not be getting as much ass as you get here" _he started laughing at Kurt's pout. Kurt lost his virginity when he was 15 and met his 1st boyfriend but the boy only wanted sex and dump his ass, so Kurt figured it would be easier to just have sex and not put his heart on the line it was easier without feelings.

"_oh fuck off" _Kurt laughed "_I'm sure I'll find something or someone to do" _punching his brother in the arm. _" but we do need to talk to dad about school I don't want to end up like I did in middle school" _he shuddered, remembering before his dad sent them to private school, when he first came out five boys (bunch of cowards can't fight one on one) jumped him after school one evening and almost beat him to death he spent almost 2 weeks in a coma and then most of the summer in therapy to teach him to walk again when they nearly crushed his legs.

"_I don't think dad would want you to go thru that again and I know dad and I couldn't go thru that again it was hard on all of us but he did take care of us sending us to that private school and we did make great friends, but you know it'll only be a year and we can come back here and do our own thing_" Kaleb said looking right in his brothers eye. " _you know Hunter goes to that private school in Ohio maybe we can go there it would be so cool to see him everyday, plus it's a boarding school so it might be good lesson to teach us to learn to live on our own" _Kaleb was grinning wide now.

"_you know what, lets do it we can tell dad tonight and tell our friends tomorrow_ _after school I will send them all a text to meet us at the park besides I really miss Grandma, Hunter and Uncle Rick it'll me good to see them all anytime we want instead of just holidays" _Kurt said getting out his phone to text all their friends.

" _I couldn't agree with you more, lets do it" _Kaleb was actually excited the more they talked.

They talked a bit more then they decided to go down to talk to their father.

Burt was sitting watching the game when he heard the boys come down stairs he smiled at them, despite the hair and piercing and tattoo they were really good kids and he loved them with all his heart and would do anything for them.

"_hey, kiddos, ya'll going out"_

"_nah, we came to talk to you" _Kaleb said looking over at his brother

"_yeah we wanted to tell you that we want to move" _Kurt said smiling at his dad _" but we do have one condition"_

"_really!" _Burt was so excited but then he looked at the boys _"and what is that condition"_

"_I cant go back to public school, dad, we would like to go to the school Hunter is going to if that is doable" _Kurt looked at his dad a little unsure.

Burt just smiled at his boys and said _"I would never make you go back to a public school and I actually talked to your grandmother about that school and she sent me brochures bout it, its actually a safer school then the one you attend now, not that Aaron Academy is dangerous but Dalton has a zero tolerance and is an all boy school."_

Kurt started to crack up laughing and looked at his brother "_oh dear brother it looks like YOU are the one who wont be getting any ass" _Kaleb just scowled at Kurt while Burt looked horrified but started laughing.

"_I really don't want to know what you two are talking about to me you both will be my little boys only 10 years old and neither are even thinking about boys or girl" _although Burt is not a stupid man (he knows what 17 yr old boys do he was just like them) he still wanted to think of them as sweet innocent little boys they were. All three started laughing and sat down and talked some more they knew that in the next few weeks they were going to be real busy.

**Three Weeks Later**

"_You guys pack everything you want to take with you right everything else has been shipped to the new house already"_ Burt yelled up the stairs to the boys. He sat around and looked at the empty home everything gone it was a bit sad considering this is the house that he raised the boys in and live with Lizzy in but he was only subletting it, (to a couple that he has known for several years) until the boys come back for college.

"_yup" _both boys hollered down to their father they ran down the stairs "_what time does our plane take off again"_ Kaleb asked.

"_We have about 4 hrs so I guess we best be going, you guys did talk to your all your friends right" _Burt asked as they were loading the rest of the stuff in Burt's rental (they never had use for a car of their own living in NY, it was better just using the subway or taxies)

"_we did" _Kaleb said "_they were sad but we have skype and face book and texting and we only have a year so they were ok with everything"_

"_plus this will be good for us all the boarding school will teach us to live on our own but we will still have a home to go to on weekends and holidays" _Kurt chimed in.

"_good so no regrets right?" _Burt asked a bit hesitant, he really hoped he did the right thing by his son's.

"_Dad, we love you and we are happ_y _we have no regrets" _the boys laughed, Burt always hated when they talked in synced. They finally made it to the airport and was boarding the plane it didn't take long for both boys to fall asleep before the plane took off.

Burt just giggled and said "_every time they get on a plane"_


	2. Home sweet home

Remember I own nothing this is just an AU and I am just trying my hand in writing.

Home sweet home

"Here we are boys" the men finally made it to Lima and the home that Burt had bought it wasn't as big as the one the one in NY but it was nice, it has 4 bedrooms three and a half baths, two bathrooms were in two of the rooms and the third bathroom between two rooms and the half bath was downstairs and off the side of the room for guest to use, the walls were a warm and welcoming site the carpet in each room was a lush tan and really soft.

"so we get to choose our own bedroom right, cause you know Kurt will need ALL of the closet space just for his shoes" Kaleb said laughing

Burt got tickled and started laughing at Kurt's expense Kurt just simply stuck is tongue out at his brother "of course you can pick out any room you want except the master bedroom that is simply mine"

The boys rushed in to check out all the bedrooms pulling and yanking each other off the stairs trying to be the first up the stairs, Burt just laughed and shook his head as he hollered "come on guys we have a lot of unpacking to do" the first bedroom Kaleb saw was a nice room with soft baby blue walls but didn't really like it all that much it was the smallest of all the rooms but he did settle for the room with the adjoining bathroom of the other bedroom since Kurt found the room that had the attached bathroom Kaleb didn't mind though since it takes Kurt longer to get ready then most woman.

The week passed in a flurry of activities of unpacking and shopping and trying to redo the rooms even though the twins knew they wouldn't be spending much time there when school starts back up but they still wanted to be comfortable when they were there on weekends and holidays.

But this weekend was special their cousin and grandmother was gonna visit and they couldn't wait so when Saturday rolled around Kurt got up extra early so he could fix his brother and dad a nice breakfast and start on a big dinner for the family. "Damn, its summer and Saturday I should still be sleeping man what was I thinking" Kurt mumbled sleepily to himself he slowly walked over to his dresser and picked out his clothes that he is planning on wearing just some basic underwear and a wife beater undershirt along with come cameo shorts and a button down light green shirt. (He likes to wear fancier clothes at school and the mall.) besides he was thinking about going swimming since the house has a nice swimming pool in the backyard and had a pool boy ( and man was he good old fashion eye candy to stare at while he unpacked) come by and wash and clean it out and now with fresh water the pool was glistening and just calling his name. "Man I wish I could see that pool boy again gorgeous body, nice smile and a fantastic ass, what was his name again, hummm" Kurt thought as he was getting ready for the shower.

After his shower and facial routine he bounded down the stairs and got ready to cook their breakfast pancakes, sausage, and eggs. He was just about done when he heard someone or rather two someone's coming down the stairs, he smiled when he saw his brother and dad coming into the kitchen "sleep well" he asked "my cooking always wakes you guys up its like an automatic alarm clock that you don't have to slam the snooze button a half a dozen times" the other two just grumbled and got them some coffee and sat at the table. Kurt served the two men their breakfast. "So dad, what are you planning on doing today"

"I have a location of the new shop I want to open here. You know Lima needs a good mechanic the one they have now is kind of old and looking to

Retire if I buy his shop it will give me something to do while you boys are off in that fancy boarding school of yours and now that I am thinking about it we need to go to Dalton and make sure you guys are registered and the records of your old school are there and maybe get a tour so you boys wont get lost on your first day of school"

"that might be a good idea" Kaleb piped up "besides we will still have hunter there to help us if we do get lost, by the way what time are they gonna be here again"

"ummmm bout 5:30 or 6 we have everything unpacked just need to go to the store to make sure we have food hate for them to get here and all we can serve them is cheese and crackers" Burt giggled

"well I think all we have is cheese and beer and I don't think grandma is all for the cheese" Kurt laughed "yeah tends to plug her up" Kaleb joined in on ribbing their grandmother. When the laughter died down Kurt said "think I am gonna jump in the pool and lounge for a bit but I will write down a list of things we need for dinner and you can pick it up on the way home from the shop"

"sounds great, kid, I am gonna go and take a shower and head over to the garage see how much he wants for it" the boys watched their dad leave and looked at each other with a wicked grin Kaleb said "you were thinking of that pool boy weren't you the one with the Mohawk"

"hey, in my defense the boy was fine besides the pool does look good maybe we can get Hunter to invite some of the boys we will go to school with and we can have a party before the summer is over"

"uh huh, you just want to get on the ground level on who's hot and who's not, right" Kurt just shrugged his shoulders. "but it would be nice to start a new school knowing some people there"

"Exactly! that's what I was thinking" Kurt said with a smile. He got up and started doing the dishes Kaleb decided to help out "why don't you go take a shower and then we can jump in the pool and relax before the family come over"

"are you sure, you know I don't mind helping you" Kaleb told him

"yeah go on now I am tired of smelling your ass anyway" Kurt laughed as Kaleb popped him in his butt with a dish towel.

It was getting close to 6 and the dinner Kurt was cooking was just about done Burt had ran his errands and did buy the garage, the boys will help him sort threw all of it in the next weeks. The doorbell rang out and Burt had got up to answer it "Lily, Hunter its so good to see you guys again and hopefully we will see each other more often now" Lillian Clarington

was Elizabeth's mother but Burt was much closer to her then Elizabeth's father. Liz's father passed away a few years back but Burt always tried to stay in touch with the rest of the family it was no secret that Adam Clarington didn't like Burt to much he didn't think Burt deserved Liz because he was just a lowly mechanic but Elizabeth didn't care she loved Burt with all her heart and married him despite what her father said and when she had the boys Adam tried to disown her because he didn't think the marriage would work and didn't see any reason to bring kids into that, but it did work out then when the boys were 8 (right before their mother passed on) Adam noticed something about one of the boys (Kurt to be precise) "don't you think that boy is a little effeminate" he would tell Liz and Burt "he doesn't play ball with Kaleb or do anything any _normal _boy would do he plays dress up and with that dang tea set all the time YOU Burt need to teach him to be a real man or your gonna a pansy on your hands"

Liz and Burt would just stare at the other man like he had gone crazy "you know father I could care less if my children grow up to marry men or women as long as they are happy in the long run, Just look at Kurt does he look like an unhappy child" Liz had asked him

"Doesn't matter Lizzy you need to fix him now while he's young enough to be fixed" he barked at his daughter

"cant you see that you are the one unhappy you are not used to not having someone tell you no well I am now if you don't want anything to do with me or my family then you can leave cause I will not _fix _what is not broke and until you can learn to keep your mouth shut and love the people who love you, then you can leave" she was crying now into Burt's arm as her father got up angrily and left their house.

That was the last time Adam ever saw his daughter alive and he was so distraught over it that he immediately made amends with Burt to have the boys back in his life but Adam still blamed himself for Lizzy's accident that several years later he had a heart attack and died some say he died the day Lizzy did, some say he just simply died of a broken heart.

Burt shook his head from those memories and smiled and allowed Hunter and Lily to enter their home "Good evening uncle Burt my dad wanted me to apologize for not being able to come out he had a very important meeting to attend to" Hunter begin but was cut off my Burt.

"No need to apologize I am sure I will see him soon, besides we all know how busy he is" Burt smiled and pulled Hunter into a hug " Now I think the boys are in the kitchen if you want to see them" Hunter hugged him back and nodded and headed to the kitchen.

"I think Dalton will do wonders for your boys you see how much respect Hunter has, not that your boys don't have respect, but you know how NY people are I am so glad all of you are spending the next year here I have missed you and the boys so much" Lily stated

"I know we missed you guys also," he hugged her and showed her to the living room.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen "well, if it isn't my favorite little cousins" the twins both jumped and turned around at the same time

"Hunter!" they both exclaimed at the same time "don't do that to us, nearly gave me a heart attack jeeze" all three looked at each other and busted out laughing. "besides we are only a month younger then you" Hunter could always tell the boys apart even before they had the piercing he has known them all their life after all.

"still younger, I hate when ya'll talk at the same time" Hunter said around his giggles then hugged both boys "man, I am glad you guys are gonna be here for senior year we are gonna have a blast and the boys are gonna love you hopefully not to much love for you Kurt"

"hey I cant help I am hot and the boys cant keep their paws off me" he laughed "but I will try no to be to much of a slut and embarrass you, dear cousin" Kurt said

"I just want you to be your sweet sassy self and don't change for no one" he said seriously.

"you know that will never happen" Kurt smiled at his cousin "well dinner is ready do you and Kaleb want to set the table and I will get grandma and dad and we can eat.

Dinner was kind of uneventful they ate and talked about what to expect at Dalton and what they want to do for the holiday's before all three boys head out to college then they retired for the night Hunter drove his grandmother home and promised to meet up with them this weekend to show them around the town and then on Monday Hunter was gonna take Burt and the boys to Dalton to get them set up so they wont have to do much when school started and hopefully they will be able to settle in a week before the beginning of the year.

The summer is almost over they have a week left and decided that they would pack and go over to Dalton to get settle in so they could spend the last few days with their dad. Hunter came over and helped them pack all their stuff they would need and leave most of the clothes at their home since they would be wearing uniforms anyway.

"the summer just was not long enough" Kaleb stated

"I know the one thing I regret is not having that pool party and meeting your friends Hunt, but helping dad get the garage ready so he could start working when we go back to school and trying to get everything organized at home took all our time but at least it was a great and busy summer." Kurt said

"oh Kurt you only wanted that pool party so you can ogle the boys half nakedness" Kurt just shrugged and Hunter and Kaleb laughed at him "well maybe the first weekend everyone gets settle we will just have a party to welcome you guys and then you can get to know the boys better" Hunter winked at Kurt.

"yeah, that may be better anyway" Kaleb said as they were loading the last of their stuff in the back of the Navigator their dad had bought them on the first day of summer so they would at least has some sort of transportation while Burt was off trying to get the business up and running. The boys didn't mind sharing a car they always seem to have to share everything anyway (except sexuality) which kinda made them both sort of happy since they never had to compete with the affections of someone they really liked anyway. Girls and guys always seem to throw themselves at Kurt and Kaleb anyway, they were both very gorgeous and very confident always seem to carry themselves with an air of dignity not that they thought they were better then anyone else but because of the crap they both had to put up with Kurt was gay so everyone assumed that Kaleb was too even though Kaleb didn't go thru half what Kurt did he still got picked on by the homophobic's anyway, but that never stopped the boys they would dust themselves off and keep on going that's why boys and girls threw themselves at the boys they were beautiful and always stood up for what's right or wrong and would fight to the death for their family and friends, once you made friends with the Hummel's you were friends for life.

They finally got to the dorm room that the Hummel boys will share for their senior year and started to unpack all their stuff so they won't have nothing to do when they come back in a week. "so you guys have your schedules and locker assignments right" both boys nodded "Great then let me show you your classrooms so hopefully you wont get terribly lost during the first few days" Hunter chuckled.

As Hunter showed them around and introduced the teachers to the Hummel's he also showed them where the library was and the dinning hall (which was huge and very extravagant for a school lunch room) "Man, this lunch room is huge and beautiful" Kurt exclaimed.

"well, it should be considering you will be eating all your meals here unless you want to go off campus for dinner or something which is fine but remember guys anytime you go off campus you have to check in with the dean cause he is responsible for us even off campus you know, incase you cause any problems" Hunter then gave Kurt a very stern look.

"why are you looking at me" Kurt laughed, Hunter and Kaleb just scowled at him "ok, ok look it was one time no one got hurt" Kurt was referring to the time when he dragged both boys to a gay bar (when Hunter visited them in NY last summer) then preceded to get drunk and was hitting on anything with a pulse then exclaimed he was only 16 if anyone had a school boy fetish he would more then comply with them. Kaleb attempted to drag his drunken brother out of the club before someone called the cops but it was to late the bar tender called security and held them until Burt came to get them. Burt was a good man most people knew him and let him take the boys home without any charges being filed on them for having fake id's and underage drinking, that was the first time Burt was that disappointed in the boys.

"I don't think dad has ever been that disappointed in anyone like that before be could barely make eye contact with us for a week" Kaleb said sadly.

"I know, I know but we made amends and I promise I wont do that again and now that I have both of you guys I know that both you will help keep me grounded" Kurt smiled at the boys.

"ok but one more piece of information, just cause we board here but that doesn't mean you can have sex anytime you want it either, I mean some boys do but if you get caught or someone tells on you its an automatic expulsion" Hunter said seriously.

Kurt just grinned and Kaleb looked horrified since he will be sharing the room with Kurt "okay, look if your going to be doing _that _in our room then at least give me the courtesy of a text and stay off my bed and for the love of every holy please clean up afterwards" Kurt was doubling over holding his side as he watched his brother looking horrified.

"ok enough of all that are you guys planning on joining the Warblers?" Hunter asked as the boys looked at each other like they were having a silent conversation (which Hunter hated so much at how much ever for twins to be that linked to each other.

"yes, we want to join you know with Kaleb's tenor voice and my countertenor voice we do sound perfect together" Kurt said smugly.

"yeah, yeah, yeah ya'll are just perfect all around right" Hunter laughed. "good I am glad I am gonna text the boys and let them know so we can get you guys an audition on Monday but it might be during lunch, will that be alright."

"Absolutely" the twins chimed together "alright lets get out of here and have some lunch after all only a week till school starts" Hunter just rolled his eyes he really hated the way they always seemed to know what each other is gonna say.

UP NEXT MEETING THE WARBLERS AND THE START OF SCHOOL. Let me know what you think.


	3. welcome to dalton

**Remember I own nothing this is just an AU and I am just trying my hand in writing**

* * *

**WELCOME TO DALTON**

"You sure you boys have everything" Burt stated. He was sad that it would be a week before he saw them again. It was the Sunday before school started the twins wanted to stay at Dalton that night just to make sure they got enough rest before school started on Monday.

"yeah dad, we are gonna miss you so much" Kaleb stated as he pulled his dad in for another hug before getting in the car. Kurt reached over and yanked his dad and murmured in his ear "we are gonna be just fine dad, please don't worry to much we will call every night we promise" he pulled back and looked his dad in the eye Burt had a small smile on his face and a single tear in his eye he knew logically that they will be fine and felt even better knowing that Hunter will be there also but he still couldn't get that picture of Kurt nearly beaten to death out of his head.

"I know boys, just….just call me when you get there let your old man know your safe, and you don't have to call every night just once in a while let me know how your doing" Burt smiled at them "and I will see you guys Friday ok. Also let Hunter know he is welcome for Friday night dinner also. I love you guys, be safe and if you need anything during the week call me and I wont hesitate to come down to that school anytime"

"we know dad we love you too" the twins chimed as Kaleb started up the Navigator and Kurt waved one final time to their father. Burt stood outside until he couldn't see the car anymore and prayed that the boys will be safe, even though Kurt has lost his faith Kaleb and Burt never did and always prayed and hoped that Kurt will find his way again. But after everything that poor kid went though they knew it would be hard but they just continued to love and support Kurt threw it all.

* * *

_To Hunter: we are on our way should be there in 20 ~Kurt_

_From Hunter: will be out front waiting on you guys drive safe ~ Hunter_

"Hunter said he will meet us out front, you have the pass to get in the gate right and the parking pass for the lot" Kurt asked

"Yes Mother I have everything, jeeze you are such a worrier it's I am surprised you can have casual sex without making the guy your with want to hang himself" Kaleb giggled and then started really laughing when Kurt punched him in the arm.

"Anyway" Kurt stated trying to change the subject "how do you really feel about starting a new school in our senior year it just feels… umm… weird"

"Yeah it does but you know I think dad is scared we are going away to college and I think he may be lonely and he sure as hell wasn't gonna find love in New York maybe he thought that coming home again being closer to family he would feel that connection he lost since mom died"

"your probably right maybe, hopefully he will find someone here and be able to finally settle down and relax or retire… or maybe we should try to find him someone you know" Kurt said excitedly

"oh no you don't brother dear, don't go meddling in our father's love life he will find love on his own time besides it's a bit creepy for his 17 year old sons to hook him up with someone its like saying 'dad we know your lonely and horney so here's a nice woman to fuck' yeah that's kinda gross and really, really don't want to think that my dad still gets it on" Kaleb shuddered

"ok, ok I wont try to set him up but next time you can keep that thought to yourself really didn't need that visual" Kurt winced

* * *

Hunter saw the car pull into a parking space and went out to greet the twins.

"hey guys some of the warblers are here already would you guys like to meet some of them there is only like six here right now most wont be back till the last minute which means they wont be here till the bell rings for first period so you wont meet them until lunch when you have your audition"

"sure why not but I would like to get to bed early cause it just wont do to have black circles under my eyes" Kurt stated and looked at both boys in the eye "You know I just cant rock that look" Hunter and Kaleb both cracked up laughing at the seriousness that statement made.

They went into the common room that the Warblers always used, laughing and jibbing at each other as the six boys looked up to see the other three coming in and smiled at them all. They knew a bit about Hunter's cousin and it was good to see Hunter smile and play like that sometime he would have a look of loneness on his face most of the Warblers knew that Hunter was close to his cousins' since they were the only grandchildren it was always just the three of them.

"Guys I would like you to meet Kurt and Kaleb Hummel, my cousin's" Hunter said pointing to each as he said their name as each of the boys stood from where they were watching TV or reading Hunter introduced them "Kurt, Kaleb this is Jeff Sterling" he said pointing to a good-looking blond boy, they shook hands next to him was a brunet "Nick Duval, Jeff's boyfriend" then next was an Asian looking boy "Wes Montgomery, also head of the Warbler council" then was a smiling black boy "David Thompson, second in commend Wes' right hand" he winked at David, David stuttered as the boys had a fit of giggles.

"so not funny Clarington, that's not what he means I assure you I am second on the counsel and Wes' best friend but very nice to meet you boys" David tried to sound dignified which threw Jeff and Nick into more laughter.

"Anyway this is Trent Warren and Thad Weston, Thad is our third chairman on the Warblers" both brunets smiled and shook the twins hands.

"its very nice to meet you all" the twins smiled and said at the same time the six boys looked at Hunter and he just laughed.

"yeah, they do that a lot and gets time to get used to it, its kinda freaky but that is how they are and please don't get them excited cause you will never know who's talking or even what they are saying" he giggled. The boys just rolled their eyes at the same time "you see what I mean they are always in synced with each other really creepy" he said in a wicked voice.

They visited with the other boys trying to be friendly when Kurt started yawing "man I am really tired I am gonna go to bed Kaleb please don't make any noise when you come up I needs my beauty sleep" Kaleb rolled his eyes and said " you sure do I don't think enough sleep is gonna help that ugly mug" the boys just gapped at him since he looks exactly like his brother but Kurt just laughed and said "maybe you should sleep more it might improve both our looks" Kaleb threw a good night over his shoulder and chased Kurt up the staircase the other seven boys just stared after them.

"Don't forget breakfast starts at 7" the twins nodded that they understood "Good night boys I am turning in also" Hunter stated the remaining six said Good night and watched him leave after he was gone Jeff turned to them and stated

"Ok, was it just me or were them boys hot like in really HOT" Nick smacked his boyfriend in the back of the head. Jeff glared at him "what just stating fact not that I don't think your hot" the other boys faked gagging noises "but damn who do you think will try to go after them you know only one is gay the other is straight and I can tell them apart yet so I am not sure which is which"

"your right they are hot, Jeffy but you don't have to voice that in front of me" Nick pouted slightly "and if I had to put money on it, it will probably be either Blaine or Sebastian that will try to get them, Sebastian will try to get both in bed while Blaine will most likely hit on the straight one" they were laughing, knowing Blaine like they do and the way he is so oblivious about most things.

"if I was a betting man I would take you up on that I don't think the Hummel's would put up with Sebastian's crap and Blaine is to naïve to try an flirt with someone he will just be all flustered" Wes stated, the other boys laughed and nodded their heads as they gathered up the rest of their stuff and headed up the stairs to go to the dorms.

* * *

The next morning the twins were getting ready to the first day at school Kurt was still getting dressed when there was a knock on the door Kaleb went to answer it, Hunter stood there with a huge grin.

"Good morning boys, ya'll ready for some breakfast" both boys nodded and followed their cousin along the corridor. "Man just need coffee" Kurt stated as Kaleb shook his head Hunter snickered at the two. The boys have never been morning people hardly saying a word until they get that first cup of coffee in them.

"well here we are, why don't ya'll go get your coffee and can you please bring me something to eat and I will grab us a table" they both nodded again and left to get their food they knew what Hunter would like even if he didn't tell them Hunter is so close to the boys they some people would swear he was their triplet instead of their cousin, they pick up a veggie omelet for Hunter along with fried potatoes and juice, coffee and a fruit bowl for Kurt, and coffee and a huge plate of eggs, bacon, potatoes and biscuits for Kaleb, Kurt just looked at it with a disgusted face his brother just shrugged and smiled.

"You know breakfast is the most important meal of the day and since the food in in the price of tuition might as take advantage of it."

"Yeah right like you need an excuse to scarf down free food" Kurt snorted.

They finally made it back to their cousin who looked up and grabbed his food from Kurt and thanked him they sat down and looked around and said good morning to the boys they met the night before the other boys greeted the twins in a sleepy manner. "so, who do you guys have first period" Jeff asked around a bite of eggs.

"We both have the AP classes but the dean didn't want to put us in all the same classes so I have AP calculus first and Kaleb has AP history, I think the first class we share together is after lunch for French" Kurt stated.

"Oh Wes has AP calculus first class and Nick is in your class Kaleb" both Nick and Wes nodded "wow, not only hot but smart too, Damn you guys have it all don't you" Thad murmured and blushed when the boys giggled at him.

They got finished with breakfast and started walking to their classes Wes walked with Kurt where as Nick walked with Kaleb and all the other boys said their good byes to each other as they walked in the other direction.

Wes and Kurt walked into the class the teacher was already there along with several students already. In the back row next to the window sat a very good looking boy with brown hair and green eyes eyeing up the new student he knew most boys at Dalton cause he been going there since Freshman year but this boy was different he had chestnut hair with the tips neon blue which made his eyes the most electric blue he ever saw and the most flawless pale skin he wanted to reach out and touch it and see if it's as smooth as it looks. He watched as the boys took the seat in front of him. Kurt was staring at him with a beautiful smile.

"Good morning Sebastian, this is Kurt Hummel, Kurt this is Sebastian Smythe" Kurt reached out to shake his hand which he took and couldn't help but feel some sort of spark. Kurt winked at him and smiled wider.

"Pleasure to meet you _Sebastian,_" he practically purred Sebastian just stared at him it with mouth opened and seemed a lost for words.

"Humm, I think you might have broke him, Hummel" Wes laughed, "I don't think I ever saw Sebastian at a loss of words" Sebastian finally came back to reality and retreated his hand while scowling at the lead council man.

"Fuck off Wesley" he practically growled at Wes. Wes and Kurt just giggled while Sebastian just glared to the front of the class when the teacher walked in and demanded the attention of the class.

* * *

Nick and Kaleb walked into their shared class and was laughing and joking _'we are gonna be great friends Nick is so laid back and easy to talk to and really funny' _Kaleb thought to himself. In the front row was a boy with way to much hair gel he looked like he had a helmet on his head as Nick and Kaleb took the seat directly behind him.

"Good morning Blaine this is Kaleb Hummel, Kaleb this is Blaine Anderson, he's our soloist in the warblers" Blaine stared at this God-like creature as Kaleb reach out his had to shake it but Blaine just stood there drooling. "Ummm Blaine, you might want to pick up your jaw from the floor" Nick replied amused.

"OH gosh I am sorry where are my manners, Its very nice to meet you Kaleb" and finally shook his hand. Blaine stared at their hands and thinking _'oh my God this guy is HOT beautiful eyes, perfect skin and beautiful full thick head of chestnut hair with black tips that I really want to run my h…'_

"Ummm, can I have my hand back please" Kaleb interrupted Blaine's inter monologue. Blaine just blushed and pulled his hand back and mumbled and apology which Kaleb just waved off. Nick was silently laughing beside him and Kaleb just barely nudge his side as they sat in their seats. They were talking quietly to themselves when the teacher walked in to get their attention.

* * *

"so Kurt what class do you have next" Wes asked him when the bell was ringing Kurt was bent over picking up his bag while Sebastian stared unashamedly at his ass. Kurt noticed him and looked at him with a smirk and put his attention back to Wes.

"English" he stated Wes looked a bit upset

"sorry this is where I leave you but I will see you at lunch for your audition right?" Kurt nodded

"don't worry about this hottie Wes, I have English next period also I will walk him to class that is if he don't mind" Sebastian smirked backed at him. Wes gave him a pointed look.

"don't cause any trouble Smythe" Sebastian just glared at him and watched as Wes walked out and hollered over his shoulder "we have new auditions at lunch so don't be late Smythe, see you later Kurt."

"gonna join the Warblers then, Kurt" Sebastian asked coolly. Kurt look up to him a bit and a little sly smile showed on his face.

"that's the plan, me and my brother actually"

"OH I see you have a brother attending as well, that's nice I guess is he as hot as you too." Kurt almost lost it then, he wanted to laugh in this guys gorgeous arrogant face.

"my brother is attending here and as well as hot I wouldn't know after all he is my _brother, _and for me checking him out would not only be creepy but a bit of Incest to don't you think" Kurt questioned with an eyebrow raised. "besides I would like to think that I have all the looks in our family" Sebastian barked out a laughter.

"does modesty run your family as well" he grinned Kurt ignored that question as they made it to the next class and Jeff was sitting in there and Kurt made his was to sit next to the blond much to Sebastian's annoyance he was hoping to know more about the boy. Jeff grinned at Kurt

"I see you made friends with Seb" Jeff asked and Kurt just shrugged Kurt wasn't sure how to take the other Warbler he was handsome that was true but also very arrogant and smug. "Just be careful he has a reputation of sleeping with guys and leaving them" Jeff whispered Kurt stared at his blond headed friend

"you know you shouldn't be to judgmental" Kurt felt a bit upset since that is what he does too but no one at Dalton except Kaleb and Hunter knew this

"I know, I'm sorry that wasn't fair no one ever took the time to sit and just talk to him but he never gave anyone the time of day either, every time someone tries to talk to him he gets all snarkey so we leave him alone" Jeff finished as the teacher once again came in and stopped the boys talking Kurt turned around and saw Sebastian staring at him Kurt just smiled and winked at him.

'I wonder why he keeps winking at me, why am I staring at him jeeze Smythe get ahold of yourself'

Sebastian berated himself '_just cause he is good-looking doesn't mean he's into you better keep yourself on your toes especially after the Warblers talk to him about you'_

* * *

"what do you have next Kaleb" a very bouncy excitable Blaine asked him after class.

"oh ummm, calculus" Kaleb answered and looked at Nick

"Well I guess I will see you at lunch then you have your audition then"

"oh your joining the Warblers" Kaleb nodded and Nick waved and headed the other way "I have calculus also I will walk you if that's ok" Blaine was positively beaming at him making Kaleb very nervous. Even though people always mistake him as gay and he's been hit on a lot none has made him this uncomfortable.

"Yeah I have an audition at lunch as well as my brother and I guess that's fine if you want to walk to class together" Blaine was beaming again

"oh cool your brother goes here too, I knew we had someone auditioning today but I didn't know they were allowing two of you, what will you be singing" Blaine asked fluttering his eyelashes. '_is this guy serious' _Kaleb wanted to ask but didn't want to have enemies this close to the beginning of the year.

"That is a secret I am sure if I told you my brother would kill me" Kaleb answered with an nervous laugh. They walked in the class together and Kaleb's face lit up when he saw his cousin sitting in the middle row he left Blaine at the door and walked over to Hunter and gave him a hug and started talking very quietly to him about how uncomfortable Blaine was making him. Hunter giggled quietly and glanced a look at Blaine who looked like someone just stole his lunch money.

'_man just my luck he already has a boyfriend and Hunter of all people bu_t _I thought Hunter was straight' _Blaine thought looking confused.

* * *

Finally lunch rolled around and Kaleb found Kurt and they were walking to the dinning hall together and were talking quietly when Kurt finally spoke up and said "why don't you go ahead and go the Warblers room and I will grab a couple of sandwiches and meet you there."

"Sounds like a plan see you in a bit" his brother waved at him while Kaleb made to go to the choir room.

* * *

**UP NEXT AUDITION TIME**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**


	4. AUDITION

**REMEMBER I DON'T OWN ANYTHING EVERYTHING BELONGS TO THE CREW OF GLEE**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

AUDITION

Kaleb made his way to the other Warblers and smiled when he saw his cousin. "where is Kurt and are you guys ready we only have an hour before lunch is up" Hunter was speaking so fast Kaleb held up a hand and said

"Chill cousin, you know how Kurt likes to make an entrance lets get started and he will be here before his first line I promise" Kaleb smirked at him

"Fine" Hunter hissed "Warblers I would like you to meet my cousin Kaleb for those that don't know him" there were murmurs among the boys Blaine was looking at him like he wanted to have him for lunch '_oh so they were only cousins thank God not boyfriends' _whereas Sebastian was a bit confused _'Kaleb I thought his name was Kurt and wasn't his hair dyed blue'_ "he is auditioning this afternoon to see if he is good enough for the Warblers"

"very good when your ready Kaleb" Wes stated in his best professional voice

Kaleb nodded and handed over a CD to his cousin when the music started Hunter looked at his cousins with a amused smirk, Kurt and Kaleb used to sing this song to all their friends when they would have a party and the crowd always went crazy cause both boys always looked damn sexy.

"Animal"

Na, na, na, na, na...  
Na, na, na, na, na...

_[Kaleb]_  
Here we go again  
I kinda wanna be more than friends  
So take it easy on me  
I'm afraid you're never satisfied

Kurt came bursting into the room all the boys turned and looked at him and Sebastian and Blaine just dropped their jaws.

_[Kurt]_  
Here we go again  
We're sick like animals, we play pretend  
You're just a cannibal  
And I'm afraid I won't get out alive  
No I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

_[Kaleb]_  
Here we are again  
I feel the chemicals kickin' in  
It's gettin' heavy and I wanna run and hide  
I wanna run and hide

_[Kurt]_  
I do it every time  
You're killin' me now

At this Kurt was smiling smugly at Sebastian and winked at him, Sebastian just laughed lightly '_the smug little bastard didn't tell me that he was a twin other then the hair you wouldn't be able to tell them apart and damn what is that boy doing with his hips' _Sebastian shifted uncomfortable in his seat

_[Kaleb & Kurt]_

And I won't be denied by you  
The animal inside of you

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Blaine didn't know what to do between the boys doing all that hip shaking and dancing and damn did they look fine and sexy and he sat drooling over them.

_[Kaleb & Kurt]_  
Hush, hush, the world is quiet  
Hush, hush, we both can't fight it  
It's us that made this mess  
Why can't you understand?  
Woah, I won't sleep tonight

Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
Take a bite of my heart tonight  
Oh, oh, I want some more  
Oh, oh, what are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin' for?  
What are you waitin'

Here we go again (Oh oh)

Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Here we go again (Oh oh)  
Say goodbye to my heart tonight

* * *

They were breathing hard and the boys were still gapping at them then finally Hunter broke into an applause first then the other boys following them

"that had to be one of the sexiest things I have ever saw in my life" Connor another Warbler announced grinning from ear to ear. While even the straight guys were nodding their heads "yep if I was gay I would be all over that" said Chris another warbler while Sebastian was glaring at them.

"Welcome to the Warblers Kurt and Kaleb as a tradition here is your warbler take care of him and let him be your voice, since there are two of you, you will have to share him" Wes said both boys looked at the bird with confusion but accepted the bird with a smile.

* * *

"so brother huh you didn't tell me it was a twin" Sebastian whispered in Kurts ear Kurt whirled around and smiled smugly and whispered right back

"you didn't ask"

"are ya'll identical with anything else but your apparent looks" Sebastian asked with a smirk

Kurt leaned over and whispered in his ear "Everything but sexuality"

"Damn, so no three way then" Kurt busted out laughing and the Warblers all turned around and was looking at them

"Even if he was gay I would have to decline, that's my _brother_, dude, and just no, ewww no no no no no." Kurt shook his head of that horrible thought. Sebastian just leered at him Kurt turned to his brother and handed him his sandwich that he picked up earlier.

"thanks, you cut it close this time" Kaleb said as Blaine was still staring at the twins like Christmas has come early.

"I know, I know I'm sorry but I made it and we got in didn't we" he winked at his brother. "so what's the deal with the hobbit with to much gel, he keeps staring at us like we are his last meal" Kurt laughed as him and Kaleb sat down and started eating their lunches

Kaleb sighed "I don't know I think he plays for your team I have had him in all my classes so far and he keeps staring its kinda creepy you know."

"understood, so you didn't tell him that your not…"

"nope, figured it was obvious since I haven't showed any sign of being interested maybe I should introduce the two of you" he wiggled his eyebrow

"no thank you, I have my own fan boy to watch out for" he looked up and eyed Sebastian still staring, Kaleb turned around and saw who he was looking at.

He smirked at Kurt "I guess we are just the new little toys for the Warblers huh"

"well I am willing to play if they are" Kurt said while still staring at Sebastian and blew him a kiss as he stood up to leave turning to his brother "I will meet you in French I have to get my other book outta my locker" his brother just smiled and nodded his head but didn't notice a gelled head warbler following Kurt out the door but Sebastian did and followed them out.

* * *

Sebastian followed them at a safe distance and hid behind a row of lockers he heard Blaine clear his throat.

"Ummm Kurt, right?" Kurt turned and smiled and nodded at the same time "right well I'm, ummm, I'm Blaine…Blaine Anderson" Kurt tried to hold back a laugh at how awkward this boy was.

"Nice to meet you Blaine, can I help you with anything"

"I… I" Blaine cleared his throat and tried again "just wanted to say how great your performance was and, ummm, was wondering if you would like to go out with me sometime?" Sebastian was seething _'wait why am I upset I don't do relationships Blaine would be better for him anyway there is no way in hell I am jealous may upset cause if hobbit dates him then I wont get my chance to get him in bed' _

Kurt started laughing "I'm sorry Blaine are you asking me out as like a date"

"ummm, yeah if you want to that is"

"Wait, what, weren't you following my brother around like a lost little puppy today? And drooling over him thru our performance you sound a bit confused are you sure you don't want to ask him out" Kurt glanced at him "even though he is straight" he added under his breath

"I know but you were, ummm, well you hummm, you…" Blaine started stammering.

Kurt sighed "Look I am flattered really I am but I am not interested in dating anyone right now I know I look like I am just a shy timid little gay wallflower but the truth is I am not the relationship type of guy, if you know what I mean" and Blaine just stared at him in confusion. Kurt just rolled his eyes and stated bluntly "I like to fuck, Blaine, one night stands that I really don't have to call again and don't have to put up with the whole morning after thing and I don't fuck virgins, cause to me that is a special thing to give someone and I wont take it from anyone no matter how desperate they seem so why don't you find someone who will be nice to you and can give you what I can not and will not give you, affection." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes and saw him tearing up and he sighed again "I am sorry for being harsh but sometimes you have to tell it like it…" before he could finish that sentence Blaine spun around on his feet and ran in the opposite direction Kurt shook his head and tried to get the look Blaine gave him out of his head, after he fell in love and gave his virginity to someone who really didn't care about him Kurt swore off love.

"Wow that was hard to watch" Sebastian said walking out from his hiding spot and startling Kurt.

"what are you doing spying on me, Smythe?"

"oh you know, just taking a stroll and came across a very harsh reality show" he smirked.

"yeah, well, I hate doing that to people but truth is I don't believe in relationships or love" Kurt snapped

Sebastian just held up his hands in surrender and started walking off "I'll see you in warblers practice after dinner" he threw over his shoulders. Kurt just shook his head and went off to French class.

* * *

"What happened with that Anderson kid, he was crying to Wes about something you said" Kaleb asked when he got to French and sat next to Kurt.

Kurt sighed again (seems like that's all I have done today) "he asked me out and I simply just told him the truth about relationships and he didn't seem to take it to kindly"

Kaleb just hummed in recognition every since Jon, Kurt has never really been the same, Jon was the one that took Kurt's virginity and then preceded to tell all his friends that Kurt cornered him and made him do ungodly things to each other and he was the one that got Kurt beat up, so yeah Kurt didn't believe he was worthy of love. "when you gonna stop letting assholes like Jon run you life"

"Kaleb, I love you but please just leave it, ok" Kurt begged his brother

Kaleb just sighed and said "Fine"

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful and finally it was over Kurt was emotionally drained from his bout with Blaine and Kaleb but now it was time for Warblers practice. "ok guys settle down we need to come up with a set list for sectionals" Wes practically yelled. Kurt looked over at Blaine who still looked a bit sad but at least he was smiling at something Nick told him. Sebastian was sitting across from Kurt and Kaleb. Blaine got up and told them that he thought he had the perfect song for sectionals and started singing it. Wes seemed to like the song and told him they would put it down but he wanted everyone to think about what they would like to sing and they would bring it up for the next meeting before he dismissed them he asked "does anyone have anything they would like to announce" Kaleb raised his hand. "go ahead, Warbler Kaleb"

"well, I hope you don't mind this is not about songs or anything like that," he waited until Wes nodded and he went on "Kurt and I are having a party at the house this Saturday and would like all of the Warblers to join us" there were mummers and excited 'yeses' "we will just have a sleepover and a pool party for anyone to join, we have our address on these flyers if anyone is interested in coming please let us know." the warblers took the flyers from their hands and confirmed with the twins.

"ok anyone else, fine you guys are dismissed see you tomorrow" they boys started heading out Wes asked to talk to Kaleb and Kurt told him he would see him in their room he was gonna call their dad and remind him to have that cute pool boy back to make sure the pool was up and running.

"hey Wes, you wanted to talk" Kaleb asked as he approached the council Wes nodded and waved David and Thad away so it was just the two of them.

"yeah, you know Blaine came to me…" Wes started to say when Kaleb interrupted him

"I know my brother can be a bit…. Harsh but he didn't mean to hurt Blaine's feelings he is an honest person and sometimes he has no filter on his mouth" Kaleb laughed a bit "but he has had a bit of a hard life, and before you ask no, I wont tell you what it is, and he doesn't believe he deserves love or anything good so he wont string Blaine along and make him think he's got a chance with him, he will be honest and believe me I know first hand some of the things he says can hurt someone's feelings but he doesn't mean it" he finished.

Wes just listened to him and slowly nodded "good to know, I am sorry I didn't mean to sound like I wanted to defend Blaine he really needs to handle things himself but sometimes reality can be a bitch" they both giggled a bit

"I hope this doesn't mean we still cant be friends I would like to know you and the Warblers better"

"No of course we can still be friends, what ever the issue is, is between Kurt and Blaine they can work it out themselves and I hope one day Kurt will be able to trust us enough to tell us what happened to him" Kaleb gave him a sad little smile and nodded as they headed back up to the dorms.

Little did they know that Sebastian was lurking right outside the door. _'why do I keep spying on the Hummel's? why am I so interested in them? And why am I talking to myself.'_

* * *

**Up next warbler pool party.**

**How am I doing so far?**


	5. Meeting Carole and Finn

**Sorry was gonna go with the pool party then this popped into my head and thought it was a good way to mix the new directions and the warblers again I own nothing.**

**MEETING CAROLE AND FINN**

"come on Kaleb you need to hurry and so we can get home for the weekend" Kurt whined

"Why are you rushing me" Kaleb said as he was being dragged down the stairs of Dalton

Kurt stopped in right before he reached the door and turned to his brother "Well," he smirked "if you must know the pool boy is supposed to come at 4:30 and I haven't had a hook up since we left New York and I'm horney as hell" Sebastian was walking by and over heard Kurt and whispered in his ear.

"Baby, just say the word and you can have me in your bed" he grabbed a handful of Kurt's ass and winked as he was walking out the door when he called back "see you hotties tomorrow" tonight the boys were having the traditional Friday night dinner then they are having the pool party tomorrow.

"Anyway," Kurt continued as if not being interrupted "dad said he had some news, so I want to see how the pool boy plays out before dad gets home" he laughed.

"why put your energy in the pool boy when Sebastian is willing and able" Kaleb had a knowing smirk Kurt might not admit it but Kaleb knew if anyone was gonna ground Kurt it would be Sebastian, there was defiantly something between the boys. _They may be really good for each other, if my brother wasn't so stubborn and just opened his heart._

Kurt just laughed and said "tell you what if it doesn't work out between me and the hot pool boy then I will bed Sebastian just to get it out of my system"

Kaleb grabbed his brother's arm and rolled his eyes "whatever lets just go we gotta go to the store and pick up food and drinks for the party but we can probably do that tomorrow morning before everyone gets there, I think I want to get my homework done so I wont have to worry about anything this weekend" Kurt nodded his agreement as they got into the car and drove away. Neither boy noticed a short curly hair warbler walking out to his car behind them '_I will have Kurt as my boyfriend and I will teach him that there is more to love then just one night stands he needs to know what love is and all Sebastian will do is fuck him he doesn't need that' _Blaine got in his car and headed home to plot how to make Kurt Hummel his boyfriend.

* * *

The boys made it home, Kurt ran to his room to change in to his swim suit so he can lay by the pool he was shirtless and had nice tight trucks that showed off his _assets _nicely, Kaleb saw him outside and shook his head. '_that boy has no shame' _he thought as he went back upstairs to get started on his homework. Kurt was just about to relax when the doorbell rang he went running back inside checked the clock and opened the door. The gorgeous pool boy with the Mohawk was leaning on the door frame and a tall lanky looking boy behind him Kurt opened the door and smiled "4:30 on the dot love me a boy who _cum's _right on time" pool boy just chuckled and the tall guy was shifting uncomfortable "well don't just stand there come on around back, gorgeous, I'll show you where it is" Kurt grabbed his arm and started to lead him in the back where the pool is.

"the names Kurt, by the way" he said and held out his hand.

"names Puck…"

Kurt cut him off and started laughing "Puck, as in the _fairy _Puck, from a midsummer night dream, well, baby you can be my fairy anytime you want"

Puck just laughed and said "as in Noah Puckerman, friends call me Puck for short. And this guy is Finn Hudson"

"hi," Finn said and didn't even attempt to look Kurt in the eye or shake his hand "I'm sorry Puck but I am gonna go ahead and head out I need to talk to my mom" he apologized and ran out Kurt and Puck watched him flee.

"what's his problem" Kurt inquired

"I don't know he has acted strange all day, ever since I told him I was coming to the Hummel's to clean the pool, he begged me to let him come so I don't know, anyway let me get started and check the ph balance in the pool to start with"

Kurt was ogling Puck and said in a sultry voice "you sure you don't want to check and see if maybe we have a bit of chemistry" Puck laughed at him

"you not subtle at all are you, as cute as you are I'm not gay but thanks for the offer anyway"

Kurt pouted "are you sure, straight guys don't call other guys cute unless their curious"

Puck eyed him again and just smiled "hey I can appreciate a fine-looking body whether on a girl or guy it don't bother me what people do but I do prefer girls to guys, but I do my own share of flirting" he winked

"Damn, Puck I bet you're a good fuck to"

"I've never had a complaint's" they both just laughed

"ok, ok I know when to back off" Kurt smiled while Puck worked he and Kurt just had a friendly chit-chat and talked about their schools and guys and girls it really seemed like Puck didn't mind that Kurt was gay he sounded so accepting and it seemed the two hit it off pretty good they had a lot in common. Kaleb came strolling outside about 45 minutes later and when he heard the door open Kurt looked up and motioned for him to come over.

"Awww Kurt are you slacking, he's still cleaning and your bed is still cold" Kaleb joked "you losing your touch, brother dear"

Kurt punched him in the arm "Puck this is my brother Kaleb, Kaleb, Puck" Puck turned around and jaw nearly dropped, although Puck was straight he still thought the twins were hot, chestnut hair, crystal blue eyes, cutest turned up nose, and a splattering of freckles across their nose. _"Damn, Puck, Keep it in your pants, remember you are straight,_ he mused.

"twins huh, well now I wish I was gay, always wanted to do twins" they all laughed

"why does everyone say that, even if I was gay, I just couldn't, not with my brother to.. Yeah, um, gross" Kaleb stammered.

"oh so you're the straight brother and he's the gay brother," Puck stated "that's cool," Kaleb and Kurt sat around and watched Puck finish up and talked about nothing until they heard their dad calling them "well, I guess I best get out of here I'm finished, so you guys have a great party tomorrow and I hope to see you around" both boys said by and walked him out.

* * *

"hey boys come sit I need to talk to you both" Burt directed to the twins

"something wrong dad," Kaleb asked.

"no, it's nothing really, but um" Burt started and reached out and took is cap off and scratched his head "ok," he took a deep breath looked at his boys and said "you know this summer when you went and stayed at Hunter's for a week" the twins nodded "well I met someone and we been going out for a while," he looked at the twins a little unsure.

Both boys had the same smile on their faces "DAD! Why didn't you tell us, we're happy for you, you deserve someone you deserve to be happy does she make you happy" Kaleb asked while Kurt nodded his head with what his brother was saying.

Burt blew out his breath he didn't even realize he was holding "I wanted to make sure it was serious before involving you guys, she is a lovely woman she has a son your age who goes to McKinley, and I wanted to ask her and her son to come to Friday night dinner but wanted to make sure its ok with you guys first"

"sure dad it's no problem, as long as she is not another money hungry bit.." Kurt started but got cut off by Kaleb.

"KURT!, Go dad, go call her and invite them Kurt can cook tonight" Kaleb stated smiling at his brother between the three of them Kurt is the best cook. "and we will even be on our best behavior" he laughed knowing having twins sometimes can really be a pain.

"thanks guys, I am gonna run and get in the shower and call her to see if they can come over at 7 is that enough time, and by the way she doesn't know bout the money but once we get closer I will tell her" he asked turning to look at Kurt.

"absolutely I can fix chicken parmesan, does that sound ok,?" Kaleb and Burt both nodded and Burt started to go upstairs to call his girlfriend and her son, when he turned back, Kaleb was pulling on Kurt's arm getting on to him about judging the woman before meeting her, and with a fond smile he thought '_I have to be the luckiest man alive'._

* * *

"are you thinking what I'm thinking"

"Kaleb, we're twins, so yes I'm pretty sure I am" they both laughed

"good I hope it works out with them cause when we leave after next summer I hope at least he will have someone here to take care of him" the boys decided to wait until after the summer of graduation to go back to NY so they can spend one last fun summer before college life gets to hectic. "all we can do is wait and see I hope she is better than the others" Kurt just nodded.

* * *

7 o'clock rolled around and all three men were in the dinning room setting up when the door bell rang.

"I'll get it, you guys finish up here and I will bring them in" Burt said

"ok, and dad, don't be nervous" the boys chimed together and Burt just smiled a nervous smile.

When Burt came back the brought three guest instead of two "can you boys set another place please" the boys looked at each other and turned around and noticed there was a short woman with brown hair and a kind smile and a tall lanky boy, _hum, very familiar _Kurt thought and a very small girl holding on to the tall teen.

"um, sure it's no problem we have plenty of food" Kurt said and was looking at the tall teen "I know you from somewhere, OH wow you're the guy who came with Puck to clean the pool right, um Flint?"

"Finn, actually" Finn said but didn't look him in the eye Kurt looked to his dad and then to his brother and just shrugged.

"Right, well boys this is Carole, her son Finn Hudson, and Finn's girlfriend Rachel Berry, these are my sons Kurt and Kaleb" the twins reached out and shook Carole and Rachel's hand but Finn still refused to look the twins in the eye. _Wonder what his problem is _Kaleb thought

"pleasure to meet you boys, your father talks about you guys all the time, and I apologize for the extra person, Finn and Rachel were supposed to go on a date tonight but I told Finn that I wanted him to be here so he insisted on brining her"

Kaleb just smiled at her "It's no problem, Ms. Hudson, my brother always makes more than we eat, we usually expect the unexpected our cousin or Grandmother usually stops by without being announced all the time since we moved here" he laughed "so we always make sure we have enough, you know, to go around" Kurt smiled at her and nodded while he was dishing the food on the plates.

"Please call me Carole dear, and th…" she was cut off by Rachel's shrill voice.

"I CAN'T EAT THAT" Rachel stated in a very loud voice that made the boys cringe.

"Why what's wrong with our food" Kurt gave her a scornful look

"oh my, I… I am sorry," Rachel stammered "it's um, just well, I am a vegan, and don't eat meat." she looked down at the table ashamed of her actions.

"really," Kurt smirked "I myself love a great big hunk of m.."

"KURT" both Kaleb and Burt scolded, Finn looked at Kurt and Kurt winked at him.

Burt smiled at her and said "well, the boys did make a great salad is that ok?"

"Well, actually, dad we have everything cut up but they are all separate, Rachel why do you come with me and you can make your own salad" Kaleb said kindly Rachel nodded and blushed.

Kurt watched amused "he always knows how to charm the ladies" Burt laughed and nodded. Finn shot his head up from the table and looked in the direction that the two had gone in.

"Wait _he's _not gay" Finn looked horrified while Kurt still looked amused _this boy might just be the fun I been looking for _he thought

"Nope" popping the 'p' "Kaleb is as straight as they come, I'm the only flamer around here" Finn continued to glare towards the kitchen when he heard giggling come from there, then shifted uncomfortable when he heard Kurt's last statement.

"Finn?" Kurt asked carefully, Finn turned his head to look at Kurt "do you have a problem with homosexuals" turning his look from amused to angry, as Rachel and Kaleb came brining in the rest of the salad. Rachel stared at him.

"I certainly hope not, Finn, since I have two gay dads" Finn turned to look at her then looked at his mom, who looked so ashamed of him.

"no, of course not dude" Finn shifted again in his seat "it's just that since you guys were twins I thought you were both gay" all five heads turned to him Rachel with her mouth gaping, Kurt and Kaleb had amused faces, Carole looked mortified, and Burt looked at him like he was from another planet. "I just, um, mean, um, since their twins their alike"

"you do know that each person is born with individual personalities, right" Burt stated "while its true that they look-alike sometimes even act alike and they often times even finish each others sentence's or even say the same thing at the same time but they do like different things and even though one likes girls and the other likes boys I still love them both the same" Carole just stared at Burt lovingly, Burt smiled at the boys.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have assumed" Finn started to say but both boys waved his apology away so they could finish their dinner. Everyone went back to idle chit chat, Kurt every once in a while when Finn would look his way would wink at him and make Finn shift in his seat trying to concentrate on his food only, with Rachel and the boys talking about their respected glee clubs. After dinner Kurt and Kaleb told the Adults to have some coffee in the living room while the kids cleaned up and they all agreed. Once the dishes were in the kitchen Kaleb started piling them up in the dishwasher.

"so you guys are in the Warblers" Rachel stated "I am the captain of the New Directions…"

Kurt snorted "Nude Erections, man Kaleb why didn't we check out that school first" Kaleb laughed.

Rachel looked affronted while Finn just blushed "it's _NEW DIRECTIONS_" she punctuated each word "anyway we will be going to sectionals in the next few months"

"we are going to be going as well, I don't know who we will sing against, but it sounds like it might be fun," Kaleb said. Rachel looked at him and smiled and reached out to touch his arm.

"well, what kind of set list do you guys have," she batted her eyes as she attempted to flirt. "maybe I can give you some advice"

Kaleb snorted and grabbed Rachel by the waist and looked her in the eye and in a very sultry voice close to her ear he said "what will you give me if I give you our set list, we can take this upstairs and I'll show you mine if you show me yours" he looked up and down her body. Finn grabbed her and put his arm around her. Kurt was shaking with silent laughter and Rachel with as red as a tomato.

"dude, that's my girlfriend, keep your hands off."

Kaleb just shrugged "hey, keep tabs on her then, she was the one who attempted to flirt with me, I was just letting her know nothing in the world is free if she wanted something from me I wanted something from her." he turned around and mumbled where only Kurt could here "she kinda flat chested maybe she is your type" Kurt snorted as they finished up the dishes, Finn balled his fist up and looked very angry.

Kurt decided to break the tension, "ok guys, tell you what, we are having a Warbler pool party tomorrow afternoon, food and drinks and singing, why don't you invite your _nude erections_, ahem I mean New Directions over here then we can maybe have a friendly singing competition and just have fun while everyone hangs out and eat, we wont tell you our set list but at least you will know what we sound like and vise versa" Rachel was bouncing on her heels already excited and reaching in her pocket to text everyone the address and making a list of songs she can sing.

Kaleb looked at his brother like he had gone crazy, and Finn looked steamed. Rachel was ecstatic as she said "everyone has confirmed we will be here at noon I can't wait"

"fine," Finn said "we will be here"

"great" Kurt and Kaleb said at the same time. Kurt went out to the other room to inform the parents what they had planned and they seemed, happy they want the three boys to get along.

* * *

Later that night after the Hudson's left and their father was asleep Kaleb went in his brother's room. "hey, can I come in"

"of course"

"are you sure it's going to be ok, even though Finn said he didn't have an issue with gay people I could still tell he wasn't comfortable and i'am concerned especially after what happened that summer, and the deal about inviting strangers to our party"

"I don't care if he was comfortable or not, plus I will have you, Hunter and the Warblers there, he has a lesson to learn and those people were very arrogant I just think once Rachel hears us sing it will drop her down a notch or two did you hear how she was saying that she has the best talent in her choir and that they wouldn't be anything with out her and yadda yadda yadda." Kurt stated "does she not realize that you can't win a group competition if you don't have a group, besides it would be nice to get to know Puck some more and the way he talked about the rest of the group they don't all sound that bad."

"yeah your right, well I guess I am gonna head to bed we have to get up early and go shopping before everyone gets here" he smiled and turned to open the door "and they are only staying for the party, not the sleep over right"

"right, Good night Kaleb"

"night, Kurt" he shut the door softly and smiled _Kurt's right it will be fun I can't wait._

POOL PARTY UP NEXT…


	6. Pool Party

**First I wanted to say that I own nothing everything belongs to creators of GLEE**

**Second I need to let you in on some stuff I been thinking about so I don't get haters out of my little story… I actually love Darren Criss I am just not a big fan of Blaine…I mean when they decided to put a "love interest" for Kurt I was excited and at the beginning Blaine looked like he was really interested in Kurt then he friend zoned him he flirted with Kurt and then didn't want anything to do with him romantically then sang a song about "sex toys" to a guy he barely knew, kissed Rachel with tongue (even after Kurt and Blaine got together their kisses was not as heated as that one) then he got upset over Kurt texting Chandler and proceeded to humiliate him in front of his glee club but he showed no shame in letting Sebastian flirt with him right in front of Kurt (he even had coffee with Sebastian and would have probably continued if Kurt hadn't showed up at the Lima Bean) and only when Sebastian threw that slushie at Blaine did Blaine finally stop having anything to do with him I feel like Kurt gave Blaine his virginity cause he was insecure with Seb hanging around I mean Blaine tried to take advantage of him in that parking lot of Scandals and then made it like Kurt was the bad guy. When they put on the play 'West side story' Blaine knew Kurt wanted "needed" that part and he auditioned with a Tony song so he would get the part. I just don't feel that Kurt needs someone like this, Kurt** **was so confident and prideful and strong (even after being thrown in the dumpster and taking slushies to the face everyday he always had a bit of a sharp tongue) I feel like Kurt lost himself after he met Blaine, when Blaine forced him to go to NY and then cheated within a month and now the producers had them get back together he should just been with Adam …New Directions will be in my up coming chapters and while I am on it I am not fan of Rachel's either when she choked on her audition for NYADA it should have been the end but no she harassed that director until she showed up at regional's and once again Kurt was left behind.. Kurt is always taking the back seat to Rachel and Blaine so my story is an AU where Kurt is a bit more like he is in the first season and not so shy bout speaking his feelings and not a blushing virgin there might be some Rachel and Blaine bashing in my story I do believe that they are attention whores and I wished they would have let Sebastian and Kurt be together I never understood how easy it was for Blaine to find all the gay guys when Kurt was always lonely. (Thanks for letting me vent) now on with the show.**

* * *

**Pool party**

The boys got up early enough to get them some breakfast and got ready to go to the store to pick up the stuff they needed for the party. They got home and pulled out three long tables from the basement, where the sleep over would be happening, one of the tables would hold the food while the other tables would hold their guest. The basement was converted into a play room equipped with musical instruments and video games and was carpeted with the softest and most plush carpet money can buy, with various couches and the cots that were pulled out so the boys would have places to sleep tonight. They were ready only about an hour and a half and everyone would be showing up so the twins went up stairs to get ready. Kaleb in Bermuda shorts and a black wife beater shirt, and Kurt in a pair of board shorts and button up plaid shirt that was completely unbutton. The Hummel twins were putting the hamburgers and hotdogs in the little fridge under the grill, where they would be grilling later they were just about to sit and relax by the pool then a chime came thru Kurts phone to indicate a text. He picked it up and noticed it was an unknown number, he flicked it to read it.

**From 555-235-6245**: _hey its Sebastian wanted to know if I could CUM by early to help set up ; )_

"its Sebastian, wants to come by a little early I think I will let him I still have some pent up energy that I need to get rid of" Kurt told his brother with a laugh, the boys had put their number on the flyer's incase any of the boys got lost.

"whatever" Kaleb replied "just don't be telling me all the sordid details"

**TO SEBASTIAN:** _sure no problem could always use a extra 'hand' ; )_

**FROM SEBATIAN:** ha ha, _Great be there in 20 or so_

Kurt was still looking at his phone and had a big sappy smile on his face Kaleb was staring at his brother and smiling "Ok, tell the truth you like him don't you"

Kurt stared at his brother "WHAT!, are you crazy I just need to get a little something, something since the pool boy was a no go" but Kaleb wasn't buying it he hasn't seen his brother look like that since Jon

"Whatever, brother dear" Kaleb laughed while Kurt rolled his eyes. About another 35 minutes later and the door bell rang, Kurt checked his phone it was still bout 25 minutes till the party _still plenty of time _thought Kurt, he looked over at his brother, who was lounging in a pool chair reading a book, he rolled his eyes and told him he would get the door Kaleb looked over his book and said "figured you would since its your bootie call" Kurt just flicked him off and ran for the door.

"Hey, baby heard you need a _hand_" Sebastian was leaning against the door frame while scanning Kurt from head to toe.

Kurt started to laugh "see something you like" he said with an amused smile.

"damn those uniforms they cover way to much" Kurt was leering at him with a hungry look, he grabbed Sebastian's bag and threw it next to the door and grabbed Sebastian's other hand and dragged him up the stairs to his room.

In the meantime Kaleb was watching the whole exchange with an amused smirk and went to turn on some music, when he finished the doorbell was ringing again he grabbed a piece of paper and wrote **"Just come inside, pool is thru the kitchen" **he opened the door and Wes and David was there, he taped the paper to the door and motioned the two boys to follow him they put their bags where Kurt had thrown Sebastian's, they would get them later tonight.

"Hey guys, just in time, come on we can relax before everyone else shows up" he grabbed the cooler of cold drinks and took it with them.

As they were talking and goofing around the pool Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Thad and Trent showed up they had all came together.

"hey, wasn't that Sebastian's car out front," Jeff asked the other three boys turned around just as Hunter had entered and waved at his cousin.

"oh, yeah him and Kurt are upstairs" he said with amusement in his voice, and looked at Blaine who looked like he was ready to murder someone. Hunter just laughed out loud.

"WOW, something's never changed huh?" he said still amused while winking at his cousin. "Guess the pool boy was no good then"

"yeah, turned out he was straight, but they did flirt a lot I thought that he would give it up to him, oh well Seb is taking care of his problem" Kaleb laughed.

"you ok, Blaine?" Nick asked

"Yeah, lets just have some fun" he went to the pool and dived in along with Thad and Trent. While the boys were goofing in the pool the New Directions showed up and Finn and Puck went over to introduce them to the Warblers.

"this is Kaleb Hummel, these are the New Directions, Tina Cohan-Chang, Mike Chang, Quinn Fabray, Artie Abrams, Santana Lopez, Brittney Pierce, Sam Evens, Mercedes Jones, Lauren Zizes, and you know Finn and Rachel so, where is your brother" Puck asked as the cousins were smiling and flirting with the girls.

Kaleb and Hunter looked at each other and started laughing "oh, he'll be down in a bit he is just _'entertaining' _one of our Warblers" Hunter winked.

Puck laughed and Finn just shifted from foot to foot while they were chatting Kurt and Sebastian came outside adjusting their clothes with huge smiles on their faces the first one to notice them was Blaine who rolled his eyes and got out of the pool and was just about to say something when Kaleb interrupted and grabbed his brother to introduce him to the New Directions, and fist bumped Puck"

"good to see you again Puck, well since everyone is here lets get this PARTY STARTED" Kurt yelled everyone cheered, and went inside to change the music his brother and cousin was laughing when they heard the lyrics. Kurt came outside shaking his hips and started to sing. Hunter and Kaleb used to sing this to Kurt when he was at his lowest after he got out of the hospital.

(Kurt)

Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the Gods?  
Where's the street-wise Hercules  
To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?  
Late at night I toss and I turn  
And I dream of what I need

(Kaleb and Hunter)

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life

(The Warblers)  
(Larger than life)

(Kurt)

Somewhere after midnight  
In my wildest fantasy  
Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for meRacing on the thunder

And rising with the heat  
It's gonna take a Superman  
To sweep me off my feet

Kurt grabbed Sebastian and started to run his hands down his chest and turned him where they where back to back and slid down his back. Then ran to Puck and started to dance around him putting on the sexiest show he could muster while Puck grabbed his hips and started dancing with him until Sebastian came behind Kurt and grabbed his waist and started grinding into him.

(Kaleb and Hunter)

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

Everyone was laughing and enjoying the song except for Blaine who was eyeing Sebastian and Kurt while they were flirting back and forth. Everyone else was dancing around each other.

(the Warblers and ND)

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life  
I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
Til the end of the night

Kurt grabbed Puck again and they were grinding on each other again, "Seriously, you sure your not gay" Kurt whispered "Sorry I just don't have any issues bout gay men" Puck whispered back and winked at him, Blaine smirked thinking Sebastian was being dissed but Sebastian just rolled his eyes and grabbed Kurt back while Puck held his hands in surrender and laughed with Sebastian.

(Kurt)

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above  
Out where the lightning splits the sea  
I could swear that there's someone somewhere watching me  
Through the wind and the chill and the rain  
And the storm and the flood  
I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

(everyone)

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the end of the night  
He's gotta be strong  
And he's gotta be fast  
And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero  
'Til the morning light  
He's gotta be sure  
And it's gotta be soon  
And he's gotta be larger than life.

They all started laughing and panting for breath, "wow, that was great, and very sexy want to hook up later" Santana Lopez, if Kurt remembered correctly, asked him, he just put on his sexiest smile and winked at her and said;

"Sorry Babe, don't play for your team, but check out my brother he's straight" they looked over where the girls were swooning over Kaleb during his singing he was grinding up against the girls, Kurt just rolled his eyes and the ND boys looked jealous.

Rachel seemed to take over the mini stage and singing song after song when finally "STOP, MANHANDS, I AM TIRED OF LISTENING TO YOUR VOICE I SWEAR I AM 'BOUT TO DUCT TAPE YOUR MOUTH SHUT" Santana hollered at her "lets just put the music on I cant take her screeching any more". They decided not to have a sing off and just enjoy the music and have fun.

Hunter went over and started the grill, Puck was helping him and they seemed to get along really well, which the Hummel twins were glad for since it seems that Finn didn't like them very much, everyone was gathering around and eating and chatting and mingling Blaine was still glaring at Sebastian and Kurt while they were whispering in each others ears and giggling "What is Blaine's problem, why does he keep glaring at us" Kurt whispered.

"Maybe he wants in your pants" Sebastian whispered back laughing when Kurt shivered after Sebastian licked the shell of his ear. "but who can blame him they are some mighty fine pants to get into" By this time Blaine was pissed, it was getting late anyway, he stood up went to Kaleb asked if he could take a shower and get the chlorine off, Kaleb nodded and showed him the basement Blaine grabbed his bag and headed downstairs. Right as the New Directions were leaving Burt came home and announced that he and Carole had plans and would be back latter

"Please don't set the place on fire, or get the cops called out, again," he whispered the last part but chuckled at the boys affronted look "I'm putting Hunter in charge."

"thanks Uncle Burt" he laughed, when the twins rolled their eyes.

"Dad that is so unfair, just cause we caught the kitchen on fire one time…" Kaleb and Kurt laughed "alright dad have fun and will see you either tonight or in the morning we should all be in the basement playing games or singing."

"or something" Kurt mumble under his breath slyly looking at Sebastian, their father pretended not to hear him.

"alright boys, have a good night," and with that he went upstairs and took a shower and left the house. The boys started to go down to the basement taking their bags with them taking turns using all three bathrooms to take showers. When they were finally settled some boys like Jeff, Nick and Hunter started a halo marathon, Trent and Thad were looking thru the movies trying to find something they could watch later Wes and David goofing off and wrestling with some of the other boys. Kaleb was playing his guitar softly while Sebastian and Kurt were making out in the corner of the semi dark room Blaine was staring at them and couldn't take it anymore.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH, WHAT DOES HE HAVE THAT I DON'T," he yelled "I'm a much better singer and I know I'm better looking and have better morals, so why him and not me, he's nothing but a whore" all the boys stopped doing what they were doing and gapping at Blaine who by this time had tears in his eyes.

Sebastian stood up and looking very angry "HEY WATCH IT HOBBIT," then he chuckled and looked at Kurt and shrugged "guess I would be offended if it weren't true." the boys laughed and Kurt rolled his eyes

"it's not you Blaine, don't you get it I. Don't. Want . A. Relationship." he punctuated each word and tried to get back to what he and Sebastian were doing but Blaine wasn't having any of that and grabbed his arm.

"who hurt you so bad that you have to act like a bitch, huh, who was it that broke your heart and turned you into the selfish, arrogant little…" he was cut off by Kaleb who sat by and just about had enough.

"THAT'S ENOUGH BLAINE, HE DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN NOTHING TO YOU" Kurt put his hand on his brothers arm and moved to look at Blaine.

"you want to know so bad I'll tell you I'll tell all ya'll…" he started to grit thru his teeth.

"you don't have to say a word, Kurt" Hunter interjected.

"Thanks Hunter, Kaleb, but I am not ashamed it may have taken forever to get over it but I can talk about it and I know it wasn't my fault" Kurt looked at his brother and cousin then at all the boys he took a deep breath and began… "I was just like you Blaine a bit naïve and very shy and timid but then **_HE_** happened. It started in Freshman year I was starting at Bronx Academy High School…"

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Comment if you want to know what happened to Kurt ; )**


End file.
